El Café y otras emociones
by MagdaHunter
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en cada taza de café se pudiera poner todo lo que se siente ? Esto es lo que sucede con Todoroki Shoto , un jovén barista que analiza demasiado las cosas a su alrededor y se ha fijado en un nuevo estudiante de la academia Hero,sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello .
1. Todoroki Shoto

Latte , Expresso ,Capuccinno ,con espuma ,con azúcar cada cosa que una persona le agrega a su café hace parte de su personalidad única .Todoroki Shouta lo sabia perfectamente dado el hecho que llevaba trabajando en la cafetería que quedaba cerca a la academia Hero por más de 2 años .En esta academia las personas se preparaban para ser inspectores de policía ,detectives y personas que luchaban en pro de la justicia . Diariamente veía a gran parte de los estudiantes de esta academia, por lo que poco a poco iba distinguiendo sus rostros, su voz e incluso en gran cantidad de ocasiones aprendía sus nombres.

Aunque admiraba a los estudiantes de la Academia ,no los envidiaba particularmente ,dado el hecho de que su padre había sido un egresado de esa academia ,y aunque había sido uno de los mejores agentes de su generación ,lo que tenia de buen policía ,lo tenía de mal padre ,por lo que Todoroki evitaba siquiera traer a su memoria el recuerdo de su padre ,llevaba dos años lejos de su control ,lejos de la presión de que el se convirtiera también en un agente de policía y sobre todo y más importante ,llevaba 2 años cerca a su madre ,visitándola en cada tiempo libre y siempre pendiente de llamar a su hermana para saber como se encontraba .

Todoroki era el mejor empleado de la cafetería, amaba tanto el café como amaba a su madre, además de que era tanto el mejor en preparar frappes como el mejor haciendo figuras con la espuma de la leche en un café caliente, y prácticamente su vida era trabajar en la cafetería, visitar a su madre, y continuar sus estudios Universitarios en Historia y Literatura, con énfasis en cultura japonesa.

En un día nada para nada fuera de lo común ,se despertó a eso de las 6:30,tomo tostadas con jugo de naranja como desayuno ,y se apresuró a dirigirse a su trabajo ,dado el hecho que era su turno de abrir la tienda ,y los estudiantes de la academia Hero estarían próximos a llegar .En este día tendrían muchísimo trabajo dado el hecho de que era el día de ingreso para nuevos oficiales ,lo cual era un evento para el sector en donde se encontraba la academia ,puesto que esta era una academia de elite y aunque recibían más de 1000 reclutas en ingreso ,mas del 90% de estos terminaba desertando después del primer año .

En este día la cafetería abrió a las ocho en punto, en donde recibió una horda de nuevos ingresantes ansiosos por las pruebas que se realizarían en la academia a las diez de la mañana ,la mañana paso sin ninguna novedad para el empleado ,hasta que sintió como alguien tocaba su espalda tímidamente .- _Disculpa ,¿De casualidad tienes un bolígrafo?-._ La persona que le hablaba media uno 15 cm menos que el y tenia un cabello de un color esmeralda tan desaliñado que le recordaba mucho a un árbol . Todoroki le cedió el bolígrafo con el que hacia los pedidos a los clientes al joven mientras ,lo observaba revolver entre su mochila para sacar unos documentos .Por lo que pudo notar este nuevo estudiante se iba a presentar a la academia Hero ,el chico tenia una contextura delgada ,y parecía tan torpe y despistado que en su cabeza Todoroki pensó que no llegaría a pasar las primeras pruebas ,dado el hecho que a lo largo de su trabajo había visto demasiados concursantes, mejor preparados que el peliverde ,quejarse de las pruebas en la cafetería ,sobre su nivel de dificultad inhumano y cosas por el estilo .

- _Muchas Gracias_ -fueron las palabras que sacaron de sus pensamientos, mientras el peliverde le daba una sonrisa jovial a modo de agradecimiento y se iba del local, a toda velocidad, dado el hecho de que en pocos instantes serían las diez de la mañana, dejando a un Todoroki con un extraño nudo en el estómago.

Durante el resto del dia, aparentemente en la cafetería cada persona que salía del local terminaba con una sensación de angustia, como si estuvieran esperando el resultado de alguna cosa en su vida.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y finalmente llego el día en que ingresarían los nuevos cadetes a la academia .Todoroki comenzó a ver nuevas caras en el local ,que sabría que con el paso del tiempo se volverían caras conocidas ,pudo notar a un chico de cabello rubio ,hablando con un pelirrojo en un tono tan fuerte ,que toda la cafetería podría saber perfectamente de que se trataba su conversación .También noto a una chica de cabello castaño ,venir acompañada de un chico alto de gafas ,con una pinta que le recordaba más a un bibliotecario que a un futuro inspector, pero seguía sin ver al chico peliverde, por lo que asumió que suposiciones habían sido ciertas y el chico peliverde había fallado las pruebas durante el primer día .

Durante los siguientes dos días tuvo días de descanso del trabajo, dado el hecho de que un compañero le pagaba un turno, que él había cubierto a modo de favor, y el otro era su día de descanso común y corriente por lo que se dedico ese tiempo libre en visitar a su madre, y estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad.

El tercer dia le tocaba el turno de la tarde y al entrar a su trabajo, se dio a la sorpresa de encontrar al peliverde ,ubicado en una de las mesas del fondo ,totalmente ensimismado en una conversación con si mismo en voz baja ,mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro con bastantes páginas . Lo curioso es que el peliverde no se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café, sino una taza de té de sakura, algo que Todoroki había incluido en el menú a modo de práctica, mientras se encontraba estudiando la ceremonia del té y sus modos de preparación para una clase de la universidad .

Justo en ese momento, cada café que los clientes ingerían les proporcionaba una sensación de alegría y unas ganas inmensas de tener un alto rendimiento en el día laboral .


	2. Midoriya Izuku

Midoriya Izuku se encontraba nervioso, era la primera vez que se encontraba en la academia Hero ,la escuela en donde había estado su mentor y ejemplo a seguir All Might, quien se había convertido en uno de los agentes que había bajado el índice de criminalidad a números casi nulos durante sus largos años de servicio en la fuerza.

La academia Hero era su sueño desde que tenía memoria y había tomado la decisión de no se convertiría en agente de policía en otro lugar que no fuera esta academia . Lastimosamente en este momento All Might no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones como para poder acompañarlo en las pruebas de ingreso ,pero gracias al entrenamiento exhaustivo que había tenido durante el último año estaba seguro que podría pasar las pruebas en la academia . El examen de ingreso a la Academia Hero , constaba de 2 partes ,la primera era una parte escrita ,para la cual Izuku se había preparado desde que tenia memoria ,dado el hecho de que siempre fue su sueño ser un inspector ,y la segunda la prueba física ,que de no haber sido por All Might ,esta no hubiera sido posible ,puesto que nadie creía en que pudiera pasar las pruebas físicas ,dada su baja estatura y su aspecto de persona indefensa. Sabía perfectamente que hasta su madre pensaba de esta manera, pero All Might vio un rayo de esperanza en el, y no pensaba defraudarlo de ninguna forma.

Midoriya estaba tan nervioso por el examen de ingreso ,que por poco olvida un factor sumamente importante y era firmar los diferentes papeles para poder presentar los exámenes ,los cuales en pocas palabras autorizaban a la academia de que si llegaba a sucederle algo malo en la academia era su responsabilidad ,entre otras papeles obligatorios .Rebusco en su mochila y pudo darse cuenta de que no tenía un bolígrafo a la mano ,por lo que su día apenas comenzaba y ya se estaba empeorando de manera catastrófica .Entro en el café cercano a la academia ,en la búsqueda desesperada de un bolígrafo ,pregúntale a la primera persona que se le acercaba desesperadamente .Para su sorpresa termino siendo uno de los chicos que atendía la cafetería ,que con un rostro digno de jugador de póker ,le ofreció el bolígrafo ,por lo que pudo completar sus papeles , y salir corriendo a toda velocidad, dado el hecho que faltaban pocos instantes para dar comienzo a los exámenes.

En la parte introductoria vio una cara conocida ,Kachan su amigo de infancia se encontraba entre los aspirantes a cadete ,pero a diferencia de él ,este personaje ,no sentía demasiado agrado por encontrarlo en las pruebas ,por lo que Midoriya prefirió no tener mucho contacto con Kachan durante los exámenes .El examen escrito fue largo y con algunas preguntas lo suficientemente complejas como para hacerlo dudar ,pero afortunadamente All Might lo había preparado para cada una de las pruebas que según el tenían grandes posibilidades de ser el examen de ingreso a la academia. Durante las pruebas físicas ,se topó con una carrera de obstáculos lo suficientemente compleja como para hacer que cualquiera se desmayara de solo verla .Para esta última prueba tuvo el peor tiempo de su grupo ,dado el hecho de que uno de los aspirantes se había caído en uno de los obstáculos fracturándose la pierna .Incapaz de dejar a una persona indefensa Midoriya cargo a aquel aspirante unos 10 cm más alto que el ,por el resto del circuito hasta la asistencia médica más cercana ,para regresar una vez más a la competencia ,perdiendo tiempo valioso .

Una vez terminada las pruebas, se fue a toda velocidad para su casa con uno nudo en la garganta, temiendo lo peor, probablemente por dejarse llevar al ayudar a ese aspirante ,había perdido la posibilidad de ser un inspector .¿Con que cara miraría a All Might ,después de esto ?,probablemente All Might pensaría que había desperdiciado todo su tiempo con el ,que las expectativas que había tenido con el habían sido en vano .

Los días continuaron con normalidad, hasta que finalmente llego la carta de respuesta de la Academia Hero, diciéndole que aunque tenía un tiempo terrible en la prueba física, su capacidad de apoyo a un compañero caído en batalla, mas sus conocimientos tácticos, propuesto durante el examen escrito, eran idóneos para ser parte de la academia. La felicidad que Midoriya sintió en ese momento fue lo suficientemente grande , como para cargar a su madre por todo su apartamento contándole acerca de la buena noticia . Intento llamar en ese mismo instante a All Might para comunicarle las buenas nuevas ,pero su celular lo mandaba a buzón directamente ,pero rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de la razón dado que la televisión de la sala se encontraba prendida ,presentando al nuevo director del ejercito especial de la ciudad ,en donde se encontraban los policías y estrategas más importantes del país ,y en donde All Might con una sonrisa saludaba a la cámara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,saludando a la cámara como si se tratara de un super héroe, escondiendo completamente del público un tumor avanzado que lo carcomía desde hacía años .

Durante los días previos a la ceremonia de ingreso ,y los primeros días de clase se paso preparando los temas teóricos, dado el hecho de que uno de los profesores principales de la academia era el Profesor Aizawa ,famoso por ser uno de los mejores agentes encubiertos del paí capacidad para mantener una conversación en 6 idiomas diferentes ,conocedor de artes marciales como el krav magá ,el ninjutsu y se rumoraba ,que tenia unas técnicas para conseguir información completamente infalibles .

Para la sorpresa de Midoriya la biblioteca de la academia, resultaba demasiado ruidosa por lo que termino estudiando en la cafetería que había visto durante el dia de las pruebas de ingreso. Al revisar el menú se sorprendió al encontrar una bebida al estilo japonés, por lo que termino pidiéndola sin pensar.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, y Midoriya repentinamente se comenzó a ver todos los días en la cafetería, incluso en aquellos días en donde no tenía clases. La variedad de dulces y bebidas que allí ofrecían le pareció fascinante, por lo que termino conociendo cada uno de los productos del menú, haciendo que generalmente se sentara cerca de la barra, para no ocupar una mesa que podía ser ocupada por un grupo más grande de personas. Al ser un visitante frecuente, comenzó a conocer a los trabajadores de la cafetería, he incluso a mantener conversaciones un poco más largas con algunos de ellos, cuando bajaba el flujo de personas en la cafetería.

Los miembros de la cafetería con los que había mantenido conversaciones un poco más largas eran yaoyorozu ,una de las meseras la cual tenía una clara apariencia de ser una chica que no necesitaba el trabajo, pero la cual era la encargada de cada cierta cantidad de tiempo cambiara los murales de la cafetería, el otro miembro que había conocido eran un chico llamado Mineta el cual solia trabajar durante los turnos nocturnos ,y tenía una cierta tendencia en propasarse con las clientas , recibiendo bofetones y regaños por parte de su jefe frecuentemente ,y finalmente Todoroki ,con el cual había formado una amistad basada netamente en el café y las comidas al estilo japonés.

Durante el transcurso del semestre , Midoriya pudo percatarse que pronto se acercaría la época de exámenes ,y entre ellos se encontraba una prueba ,en donde tendrían que hacer algo similar al parkour durante un tiempo limite ,simulando una persecución ,y para esta prueba necesitaba un compañero de practica .

Finalmente se vio preguntándole a Ida ,un chico de lentes que se había hecho famoso entre los de primer año ,dado el hecho de que toda su familia venia de un linaje militar ,y además contaba con los mejores tiempo en las carreras de velocidad en pista ,para su suerte el peliazul acepto.

Las practicas les llevaron varios días, y en donde el final de práctica ,en donde Ida se terminó disculpando repentinamente con Midoriya ,alegando que había sido una persona prejuiciosa con Midoriya ,dado el hecho que consideraba que por la contextura física del peliverde ,no podría llegar demasiado lejos y terminaría renunciado como muchos de sus compañeros iniciales ,pero al ver su esfuerzo y determinación se dio cuenta que lo había juzgado injustamente .

Finalmente, la prueba llego y Midoriya tuvo tiempos lo suficientemente decentes como para sentirse orgulloso de su avance, asi que a modo de celebración invito a Ida a su cafetería preferida, para agradecerle por su ayuda. Ambos bebieron una cola, mientras disfrutaban de una charla sobre inteligencia militar y técnicas de defensa personal. La conversación se profundizo tanto que Ida termino mostrándole un agarre de muñeca, el cual acercaba lo suficiente al adversario como para dejarlo completamente inmovilizado, pero a los ojos externos de las personas se vería como un acercamiento demasiado cariñoso en donde se tomaban de las manos.

Durante su estadía en el café Midoriya pudo notar como las personas a su alrededor parecían tensas, molestas, he incluso pudo notar como en varias mesas las discusiones comenzaban de tonos bajos a tonos bastante severos, los fragmentos de conversaciones que escuchaba siempre eran alguna clase de reclamo, y con las parejas, pudo notar como las discusiones subían de nivel por los celos de alguna de las partes, pero ¿Qué pudo causar que las personas se encontraran con tan mal humor ?.

Nota del autor 1: el Krav magá es un arte marcial hebreo , muy utilizado por el ejército israelí .

Nota del autor 2: Aizawa es uno de mis personajes favoritos ,asi que lo hice lo más bad ass posible

Nota del autor 3:El parkour me recuerda mucho a un anime que se llama Prince of Stride (Completamente recomendado ).


End file.
